Flower
|illustrator = *Yamako (V3 illust) *Rocoru (designer) *miwasiba (V4 illust) |language = Japanesepoo |code = V3LB017DL |company = *YAMAHA Corporation *Honey Works |affiliation = YAMAHA Corporation }} flower (フラワ) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by the YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with HoneyWorks. The product name is v flower (ブイフラワ), and she was released in May 2014 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Her voice provider has never been revealed. She was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine in July 2015.https://twitter.com/v_flower_jp/status/591255238792773633 Concept On her official website flower is described as a 'kuudere'. Etymology Originally the VOCALOID's name was given as just "flower" while the software was listed as "v flower". It is not uncommon for "v flower" to be used to refer to both VOCALOID and software by fans, though this is usually done in error. The name "flower" is likely chosen because of her androgynous voice which allows her to fulfill both male and female vocal roles. In nature, many flowers have both male and female reproductive organs. The "V" in the product name "V flower" simply means "Vocaloid". Appearance Owed to the confusion caused by "androgynous" being used to describe her voice, occasionally her gender is misunderstood and she is mislabeled under terms such as "nonbinary", "masculine" or "transgender". However, the official twitter stated flower is female. flower's box art illustration was done by Yamako, while the character design was done by Rocoru, who are both members of HoneyWorks, the circle who made flower's first demo. flower's clothing appears to have a Gothic theme, with her outfit possessing traditional Gothic characteristics. flower's V4 design was originally used by the artist, Miwasiba, in July 2014. The appearance was originally done as fanart by the artist and was a "shota" version of flower.link The official flower twitter account noted that the new VOCALOID4 design was the "short haired" version of flower, while the original VOCALOID3 version was the "long haired" version of the same character.link The official twitter account said that the design was to reflect how flower herself is now "perfect flower", having both a "pistil" (long haired version) and "stamen" (short haired version).link Due to confusion caused by the comment, with responses thinking flower was a hermaphrodite, it was noted by the account that flower has a "pistil" (female reproductive organ). The twitter account also noted the change of hairstyle did not change her nature.link The illustrator also confirmed flower is still a girl on the VOCALOID Facebook page, despite adopting a shota design.linklink VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage Marketing Mobile App flower has an app for the iOS and Android called うたシュー! feat.flower (Uta Shooter! feat.flower). Merchandise In April 2015, it was revealed that flower's V3 and V4 designs, as well as Xin Hua, would be featured and sold as cases for the iPhone 5s and 6.https://twitter.com/v_flower_jp/status/591438629374980097 3D Model flower had an official MMD model by mqdl that was available for download through her website. In 2015, mqdl confirmed they were crafting an MMD model for her V4 design as well.v4 flower MMD Additional information Popularity Gallery References External links